


Addie X M A R S  [GONE WRONG]

by Togas_Knife



Category: addie - Fandom
Genre: Adelaide - Freeform, Aged-Up Character(s), Ai Ohto, Alpha Park Jimin (BTS), Alpha Q (James Bond), Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Alternate Universe - Uber Xena, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Angst with a Happy Ending, Annabeth Chase & Thalia Grace Friendship, Avenue Q, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Badass Armin Arlert, Barbecue, Barbie Movies, Barbie References, Based on a Tumblr Post, Between Code Geass R1 and R2, Bisexual Toga Himiko, Blackwatch Moira O'Deorain, Book : L'Affaire Francis Blake | The Francis Blake Affair, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Moira O'Deorain, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Cabin Fic, Canon - Manga, Canon Divergence - Post-Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts), Cat Hybrid Park Jimin (BTS), Ceci go to the doctor, Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Chuck E. Cheese's, Crazy Azula (Avatar), Cute Park Jimin (BTS), Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Demon Sex, Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba Anime Spoilers, Dom Park Jimin (BTS), Drawing, Dream Demon, Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, Earth C (Homestuck), Episode: e001 The Coldest Cut of All, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e003 River of Night, Episode: s02e05 Smell Ya Later, Episode: s02e17 Coup d'Etat, Episode: s07e18 E Malama Pono (Handle with Care), Episode: s08e01 A'ole E 'olelo Mai Ana Ke Ahi Ua Ana Ia (Fire Will Never Say That It Has Had Enough), Episode: s09e01 I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here, F/F, Fandom Trumps Hate, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Female Amis de l'ABC, Female James T. Kirk, Festival: Fantopia Thailand 2020 (Thai Actor RPF), Foofa, Foreign Swaggers (NCT), Foursome - F/F/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Hanahaki Disease, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, H/D Food Fair 2018, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Azula (Avatar), Hero Toga Himiko, Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka Friendship, How Do I Tag, Human E. Aster Bunnymund, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Inspired by Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004), Inspired by George Blagden's cover of 'I Will Follow You Into The Dark', Inspired by Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name., James Bond Takes Care of Q, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jirachi - Freeform, Johnson - Freeform, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, Legendary Pokemon, Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Liverpool F.C., MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight Challenge, Magic The Gathering - Freeform, Makomo Lives (Kimetsu no Yaiba), Male M'gann M'orzz, Manga & Anime, Mentioned Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Mentioned Park Jimin (BTS), Minor Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Minor ChaoticMonki | Cryaotic/Felix Kjellberg, Minor Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Minor Hiro | 016/Zero Two | 002, Minor Jack | Fang Liangdian/Zhao Li'an | Zhao-zi, Muno, N Things, N plus A equals J, N.E.W.T.s | Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests, Neiru Aonuma, Not A Fix-It, Not Digimon Adventure Zero Two Epilogue Compliant, Oblivious E. Aster Bunnymund, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Omega Yachi Hitoka, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Pokemon Region, Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Parent Thace (Voltron), Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Plot Twists, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Black & White Spoilers, Pokemon Blue Version, Pokemon Contests, Pokemon Death, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team & Rescue Team DX Spoilers, Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Spoilers, Pokemon Omega Ruby Version, Pokemon Red Version, Pokemon References, Pokemon Trainers, Pokemon Training, Pokemon X & Y Spoilers, Pokemon XD: Yami no Senpuu: Dark Lugia | Gale of Darkness, Pokemon Y Version, Pokemon Yellow Version, Polyamorous Dream SMP Ensemble, Post-Black Night | Darkest Day (Pokemon), Post-Ending E (NieR: Automata), Post-Episode: s01e13 Le Morte D'Arthur, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Post-Episode: s10e09 The Things We Left Behind, Post-Pokemon Black & White, Post-Pokemon Black 2 & White 2, Post-Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire, Power Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Pre-Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire, Prince Park Jimin (BTS), Protective E. Aster Bunnymund, Protective P. T. Barnum, Q (James Bond) is a Holmes, Q Branch, Q is M's Son, Quote: I've got red in my ledger; I'd like to wipe it out. (Marvel), Ratings: G, Red Being an Asshole (Pokemon), Relationship(s), Sad Park Jimin (BTS), Sharing a Bed, Shinou-chihou | Sinnoh Region (Pokemon), Shy Park Jimin (BTS), Snakes N' Barrels, Soft Park Jimin (BTS), Song: Into You (Ariana Grande), Song: Two Voices One Song (Barbie and the Diamond Castle), Space Dad Hank Henshaw | J'onn J'onzz, Stan O' War, Stan O' War II, Star Wars: The Old Republic - War for Iokath Spoilers, Sub Park Jimin (BTS), T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Siblings, Talking Pokemon, Thaal Sinestro Being an Asshole, Thace (Voltron) Lives, Thailand, The Good Ship C/N Promptathon of Magic and Joy, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, The X Factor Era, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Toga Himiko is a Good Friend, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Top Park Jimin (BTS), Trump, Trump/reader, Twitch Plays Pokemon, University Student Park Jimin (BTS), Victini - Freeform, Video: TOMMYINNIT IS DEAD - CRAB RAVE - [DREAM SMP], WALL-E (2008) References, We are all Irrelevant., Why Did I Write This?, Williams - Freeform, Written Pre-Kingdom Hearts III - Re Mind DLC & Limit Cut, Yachi Hitoka-centric, Yu-Gi-Oh Season Zero, Zine: MHA Mindful - a My Hero Academia Colouring Book, addie is cool, editing, i have about 1 million missing assignments oh dear lord, jones - Freeform, liliana - Freeform, mars is hot, mars is the coolest person in town, shizuku - Freeform, smith - Freeform, that one demon from demon slayer, trump/biden, white - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Togas_Knife/pseuds/Togas_Knife
Summary: addiexmars
Relationships: Addie/Mars
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Addie = very swag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akaashis_luv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashis_luv/gifts), [Trump_x_Biden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trump_x_Biden/gifts).



One day Addie ran the plan, and won! Thus the Federal government of the United States started colonizing Mars. Addie was made head of Mars conization and exploration by NASA, and was the first person ever to step foot on mars. 

12 years later Mars was made into a state and 15,000 people lives on the face of mars. Addie was elected the state representative. 

After years of living Mars Addie feel in love with a girl named M A R S and they lived together happily on mars.

59 years later M A R S fell ill and could no longer live on the planet they once loved, but M A R S refused to leave the beautiful red planet and stayed there till her final breath. 

3 mouths later Addie simply could not go on and passes away living only the colonized mars in there memoire.

like, comment, and subscribe for more!!!!! and make sure to hit that notification bell so u never miss an upload!!!!!!!!!


	2. The funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the long awaited chapter 2 is finally here!!!!!!!!!!!!!

1 month after Addie died her and M A R S joint funeral was held. Barbie, showed up with Raquelle. Toga, Mary, Rei, Neiru, Ai, Shizuku, Azula, that one demon from demon slayer, and Zero Two all showed up as well. 

The ceremony was beautiful to say the least it was held on there beloved home mars in a real life version of N's Castle [from Pokémon black and white]. Liliana held the funeral and Linvala bought them up to the heavens. Jirachi was there to bless the ceremony. 

Their kid Phil became the next state rep for mars.


	3. tHe mA你G啊

one day main man also know as Fused Zamasu #3668 left aussie land 4 mars, when they arrived they saw addie and M A R S funeral and was on the verge of tears when phil walked up to him

phil said “ what r u doing on mars good sir"

Fused Zamasu #3668 responded "hacking it" 

phil simply could not allow this so he used his super strength, lazer eyes, and butterfly wings to and kicked him into the sun.

little did phil know zamasu was looking out for aussie man and used his green lizard powers to save him. 

[toga kinda smexy sub 4 more grrrrrreat content]


	4. ZOINKS [4 CC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GO TO THE DOCTOR YOUR D Y I N G

3 weeks later Ceci [one of Addie and M A R S closets friends] was sitting in her home watching 《bloom into you》 when all of the sudden they passed out. When they woke up they saw their wife Foofa [from Yo Gabba Gabba], her kid Makomo [demon slayer] and Phil standing above her. After a second she realized she was in a hospital, "What happened" Ceci asked. "You have crimsonmarsE0sis" Foofa said. Ceci realized they should have seen this coming, the pink eyes, the weariness, the headaches, all together is should have been clear they didn't have much time left. 

5 minutes later Armin ran into the hospital room, "Ceci why didn't you tell me this was happing!" he cried. 

"Why are you here Armin, Phil is here!"

"lets go Makomo" Foofa said as they rushed out of the room before anyone could stop them. 

"What's happing here" Phil asked 

Ceci explained that their and Foofa's marriage was purely a political marriage set up by there family's. Foofa was really in love with Muno and Ceci was in love with Armin. The only other people who knew where Makomo, Addie, M A R S, Barbie and Raquelle. Phil stood there in shock, after a minute he said "why didn't my parents tell me?". "We wanted to keep it a secret, we didn't think anyone who understand" Armin said. "Okay, but then is Makomo really you and Foofa's kid?" "No, she was adopted to keep up the act, but thats not to say we dont love her." Ceci said. Phil stood there agape, "Well, i spouse i should leave you to be, because theirs no telling how long Ceci has." Phil left ceci and there *boyfriend* to deal with the real problem at hand.

**Author's Note:**

> ur welcome *sparkle*


End file.
